Blood Tie's Revenge
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: In the Dark Forest Blood Tie is planing his revenge for phoenix after he was beaten in the fight the two had meny months earlyer but one thing stands in his way The Grate White Wolf his brother. But with Phoenix gone, a fight erupts who will win?
1. Early Morning

**Note I do not own any dream street characters they all belong to the original creators I do however own Blood Tie, Lilly, Dylan, Snowy and Phoenix.**

**

* * *

**

It was a dark night in The Black Forest and Blood Tie was thinking about his revenge on Phoenix the Dragon of Light.

"That no good dragon will pay for what she did to me" the dark purple and blood red milk float said looking at the moon.

"As will my no good brother" he added before going into his cave and turning into the Wolf of Darkness.

"You will be defeated I'll make sure of that" Blood Tie growled.

As the sun started to rise on Dream Street everyone started to wake up.

A tall rainbow coloured dragon opened her eyes and yawned.

"Morning already?" she asked.

"Yeah night goes quickly in the summer doesn't it Phoenix?" a tall green dragon asked.

"Yeah it dose Dylan" Phoenix said standing up.

"Hey where are you going? Daisy told you to stay here" Dylan said.

"I'm only going to see how Lilly and Half Pint are" Phoenix replied.

"Ok but when Daisy or Snowy catch you don't blame me" Dylan said.

"And why would I blame you?" Phoenix asked before going off as quietly as she could.

She was halfway out of Peek-a-boo Park when she heard someone ask where she was going.

Phoenix turned around to see Lilly a tan coloured milk float looking at Phoenix.

"You should be resting" Lilly said.

"You should as well" Phoenix said.

"You know if Daisy or Snowy find us we're both going to get told off" Lilly said.

"Ah hem" someone said from behind them.

"Busted" Dylan said.

Both Phoenix and Lilly knew who was watching them.

"Both of you should be resting" Daisy said.

"But its boring staying in one place all day" Phoenix said.

"Yeah we don't have any fun anymore" Lilly agreed.

"Well I'm sorry you two but Snowy has her police test coming up" Daisy began.

"So everything has to be done by the book" Phoenix and Lilly finished.

"Yes so you two should go and rest" Daisy said.

"Ok see ya later Phoenix" Lilly sighed.

"See ya" Phoenix said going back to Peek-a-boo Park.

"Don't say I never warned ya" Dylan said.

Phoenix just stuck her tongue out at Dylan.

Meanwhile Lilly was returning to The Milk Churn where her and Half Pint lived.

"Daisy catch you?" Half Pint asked,

"Yep and Phoenix too" Lilly replied.

"You know I don't think its a good idea for either you or Phoenix to go out in the condition your both in" the white and dark blue milk float said.

"I know but we both have a few months left you know that my fearless wolf" Lilly said.

"While that's true I still want you to be careful" Half Pint said.

"Ok I'll be careful I promise" Lilly said.

"Good I wont be long I'm just going to see Buddy" Half Pint said.

"Don't be to long" Lilly said "I wont" Half Pint said.

Lilly yawned and fell asleep.

As Half Pint was talking with Buddy he felt as if something was coming something bad.

"Hey Half Pint are you ok?" Buddy asked.

"huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" Half Pint said.

"You sure everything's ok?" Buddy asked.

"Yeah I'm probably just nervous" Half Pint replied.

"I can't blame you well you remember how I was" Buddy said.

"Well Lilly doesn't want me gone for too long so I'd better get back" Half Pint said.

"Ok see you later" Buddy said.

Meanwhile Blood Tie had been watching the whole thing from a magic orb in his cave.

"Well both the dragon and The Grate White Wolf's girlfriend are expecting newborns well now this certainly makes things both more fun and difficult" he said smiling at Lilly through the orb.

"If only you knew what power I really posses" Blood Tie said thinking of his plan to get his revenge on both Phoenix and his brother.


	2. Forest, Valentine and Arrow

**A/N: I only own Arrow, Forest, Valentine, Phoenix, Dylan, Lilly and Blood Tie, Brownie and Spirit.**

**

* * *

**

A few months have past and while Blood Tie is thinking of a plan to take his revenge in Dream street three new children have been born.

The first is Forest a brown dragon with green wings, horns, spikes, tail tip and gold eyes Phoenix and Dylan's eldest.

The second is Valentine light pink dragoness with a darker pink heart on her forehead, blue horns that instead of pointing up point down, bright yellow wings, green spikes, tail tip and violet eyes Phoenix and Dylan's youngest.

And finally Arrow a white milk float with a tan shaped bow and arrow design on his roof Lilly and Half Pints only son.

When the three were born the cold winter air was coming down upon them so the new parents made sure their children were warm.

Everyone had fallen in love with the newborns so were helping to keep the newborns warm.

One morning Lilly woke up to find Arrow gone.

"Half Pint wake up Arrow's gone" Lilly said.

Half Pint yawned.

"He hasn't gone far" Half Pint said looking over at Skipping rope Bridge.

"Arrow come back where I can see you" Lilly called.

Arrow came over smiling.

"Let him have fun Lilly" Half Pint said.

"Morning" Phoenix said.

"Morning Phoenix your up early" Half Pint said.

"Yeah I need to see how Brownie and Spirit are coping in this weather" Phoenix said.

"Can I come?" Lilly asked.

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I said no" Phoenix said.

"Think you can handle looking after Arrow for a few minutes?" Lilly asked.

"Sure I can" Half Pint said.

"Ok we'll be back soon" Phoenix said.

As Phoenix and Lilly went just outside Dream Street they could hear the horses waiting for them.

Phoenix looked in one stall and saw her horse Brownie a beautiful brown Morgan with a brown mane and tail.

"Morning girl" Phoenix said giving her horse her morning feed.

She then went to the other stall and saw Dylan's horse Spirit a handsome white Quarab with black spots all over him with a black mane and tail.

"Good morning Spirit" Phoenix said giving Spirit his morning feed.

Apart form Valentine, Forest and each other Brownie and Spirit were Phoenix and Dylan's world before Phoenix met Buddy she had gone horse riding everyday sometimes on Brownie and sometimes on Spirit.

"I wish I could go for a ride but I have to take care of Forest and Valentine" Phoenix said.

"Well maybe if you ask Daisy and Dylan they will let you go riding" Lilly said.

"No I've got too much to do Lilly but thanks for the idea" Phoenix said.

Seeing this Blood Tie finally had a plan to get his revenge on Phoenix.


	3. Blood Tie's plan

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters, I only own Blook Tie, Phoenix, Dylan, Lilly, Arrow, Forest, Valentine and both Blood Tie and Half Pint's spirit animals.**

* * *

In his cave Blood Tie made a fake note asking for Phoenix and Dylan to go back to Royston as their friends were being attacked.

All he needed to do was get the note into Dream Street without being seen.

"You black bird I have a job for you" Blood Tie said giving the bird the letter.

"And make sure they go or else" Blood Tie said.

The black bird did as it was told and flew from the Dark Forest to Dream Street when it saw Phoenix and Dylan it dropped the note and landed on a building.

"Hey look Dylan a letter that's not something you see in Dream Street everyday" Phoenix said picking the letter up.

When Phoenix opened it she read the letter and was shocked by what she read.

_HELP!,_

_Phoenix if you and Dylan get this note we need you to come back to Royston as fast as you can we are being attacked by __dark dragons and we cant keep them away long._

_Help us Phoenix you and Dylan are our only hope please if you get this note help us please or we wont make it._

"What should we do? We cant just leave them to get killed you know how violent some dragons are" Dylan said.

"Come on I need to find Daisy" Phoenix said

When they found Daisy they explained the emergency to her.

"So we have to go but Forest and Valentine have to stay here" Dylan said.

"Ok I understand just be careful these dark dragons sound dangerous" Daisy said.

"We will we'll be back as soon as we can" Phoenix said and with that the two ran to get their horses and rode off as fast as they could.

Blood Tie smiled now all he had to to was get revenge on his brother then wait for Phoenix to come back.

"Well brother its finally time you got whats coming to you" Blood Tie smiled turning into a milk float and going over to Dream Street.

In Dream Street Half Pint had a really really bad feeling in his bones that something bad was comming.

"_There isn't any use in telling anyone Half Pint they never believe you_" he said to himself.

"Hey you ok? Your not worried about Phoenix are you?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know something bad is coming but I don't know how or what bad it is" Half Pint said.

"Well why don't you go for a walk for a bit to clear your head, I'll be waiting for you when you return" Lilly said.

"Ok see you in a bit" Half Pint said and went off.

He had just got to the Crossroad where Rodney was waiting when they both saw a sight that scared them both half to death.

Blood Tie was coming down the other side of the road.

"See ya Half Pint I'm off" Rodney said before reversing away in fright.

"What do you want Blood Tie?" Half Pint asked.

"Oh now come on Half Pint is that anyway to greet your brother?" Blood Tie asked.

"Well considering five of us in Dream Street know you well yes it is" Half Pint said coldly.

"That's it you've gone and hurt my feelings" Blood Tie said.

"Liar" Half Pint muttered.

"Half Pint that is no way to treat your brother" Daisy said.

"_Oh that's just perfect, Daisy will never believe me if I tell her_" Half Pint said to himself.

"Its ok in our family we're used to fighting and betrayal" Blood Tie said.

Half Pint mouthed to his brother 'If we weren't in Dream Street I'd really show you a fight wolf to wolf.'

'I'd love to see that' Blood Tie mouthed back.

"If you will excuse me I need to go somewhere to clear my head" Half Pint said he knew he had to get Lilly, Arrow and the two young dragons out of Dream Street before dark.

"Half Pint whats wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" Lilly said.

"Blood Tie's in Dream Street" Half Pint said

Lilly's eyes went wide.

"That beast is here! What do we do?" Lilly asked.

"Take Arrow, Forest and Valentine to the stable and wait for one of us to get you I'll deal with the Wolf of Darkness" Half Pint said.

"Half Pint" Lilly said scared.

"Well brother if its a fight you want" Blood Tie began before a violent earthquake started as he changed into his spirit animal.

Some of the residents came to see what was happening and saw what Blood Tie really was.

"Its a fight you'll get" Blood Tie finished in a deeper voice, his red eyes staring at his brother.


	4. The Fight

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters, I only own Blook Tie, Phoenix, Lilly and Blood Tie, Half Pint and Phoenix's spirit animals.**

* * *

"RUN LILLY TAKE THEM AND RUN" Half Pint yelled before changing into his spirit animal as a bright light covered him.

When it vanished a tall white wolf was standing in Half Pints place.

"Stay away from my family Blood Tie" Half Pint growled his blue eyes fixed on his brother.

The battle was on as Blood Tie turned towards Lilly he raised his paw intending to hit her but Rodney ran out in front of her taking the hit.

A large part his left side was ripped apart as he landed on his right side in agonizing pain now.

Half Pint was really mad "YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS" he yelled preparing for the long fight ahead.

Blood Tie smiled at Half Pint.

"Without your dragon friends you will be easy to take down" he said.

"You wish" Half Pint said.

Blood Tie shot a black beam of light at Half Pint.

"Light Shield" Half Pint said defending himself against his brothers attack.

"Your stupid defence wont last long" Blood Tie said.

"_Phoenix we need you here Blood Tie tricked you to leave we need you back in Dream Street Phoenix we need the Dragon of Light" _Half Pint said sending a physic message to Phoenix.

"I don't care as long as you leave us in peace" Half Pint said.

"Well good luck, sending your stupid friend that fake letter was the best thing I've ever done. By the time she gets back here it will be to late too save you or anyone else" Blood Tie said.

"Lightning Blast" Half Pint said sending a powerful blast of light at Blood Tie hitting him in the side.

"AHHH you'll pay for that" Blood Tie said.

"No you'll pay you doubt the gift of friendship" Half Pint said smiling.

"THUNDER LIGHT" Phoenix yelled in her dragon form, sending her most powerful beam of light at Blood Tie pining him to the floor.

"how the?" Blood Tie asked.

"Friendship" Phoenix said glowing a gold colour.

"SHADOW HEAL" Blood Tie yelled as a black mist covered him.

When the mist faded Blood Tie was fully healed.

"We have to combine our powers if we have a chance of beating him" Phoenix said looking at Half Pint.

"Good idea" Half Pint agreed.

The two closed their eyes and focused their energy on each other.

"LIGHT OF FRIENDSHIP" the two yelled together sending all their power at Blood Tie.

The strike was so powerful Blood Tie returned to his normal form as well as Phoenix and Half Pint.

"Get out of our home" Phoenix said.

"You haven't seen the last of me I may not of beat you but I did get that sorry excuse of a hot rod" Blood Tie said before running off in to the night.

Phoenix could just about make out Rodney's outline in the dark.

"What did he do to you Rodney?" Phoenix asked looking at Rodney's side absolutely horrified.

"He tried to hurt Lilly and the new generation" Rodney said weakly before passing out.

"_Boy he really took a whack_" Half Pint thought knowing that was not normally Rodney's tone.


	5. Wakeing up

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters, I only own Blook Tie, Phoenix, Lilly, Arrow, Forest, Valentine, and Glass.**

* * *

When Rodney woke up his side was still hurting and he was back on his wheels again.

"_Ow what happened?_" Rodney asked himself.

"Hey how you feeling?" Phoenix asked.

"Sore what happened Phoenix?" Rodney asked.

"You passed out not long after Half Pint and I beat Blood Tie, everyone was really worried you wouldn't make it but I used my healing powers to mend your side and anything broken inside and Teck made sure everything works properly. But your side will hurt for at least a week so I wouldn't be moving around too much" Phoenix said.

"_A week without moving this is __torture_" Rodney said to himself.

"It wont be that bad its just to make sure you don't knock anything you shouldn't while your resting" Phoenix said.

Rodney nodded.

"You've been out for a week in case your wondering" Phoenix said and went off to find the others and tell them the good news.

"Rodney's up if you want to see him" Phoenix said when she saw Lilly.

"Ok thanks" Lilly said.

"Is it ok if I go and see him?" Lilly asked.

"Sure it is" Half Pint said.

Lilly went to see Rodney to tell him something.

"Hi Rodney" Lilly said.

Rodney looked up at Lilly.

"Hey" he said.

"I want to thank you for saving me and Arrow" Lilly said.

"What about Valentine and Forest?" Rodney asked.

"They went in front of us they weren't near Blood Tie when he tried to hit me" Lilly explained.

"Oh well don't mention it" Rodney said feeling slightly embarrassed about saving his friend.

"Well I have to go I'll see you soon" Lilly said.

"Ok" Rodney said.

One week later Rodney was finally given the all clear.

His side still hurt but he was feeling a lot stronger than he did before on his left side, he had three small marks from where Blood Tie got him but Rodney didn't mind if he hadn't gone in front of Lilly well it would of been a lot worse for everyone.

"_Well its better than a do-right duty_" Rodney said to himself knowing for once he would not be getting told off.

But Rodney decided it was better to be more careful just in case.

"_I wonder what Glass will say about this when Daisy tells him_" Rodney asked himself.

Just as he went to the crossroads he saw Glass.

"Whoa jeja vu" Rodney said.

The light blue police car looked at Rodney's side.

"Ouch looks like that hurt a lot" Glass said.

"You wouldn't believe the pain iv been in" Rodney said.

"How long have you been back?" Rodney asked.

"Few days Daisy told me about your marks so I know whats been happening your lucky though Rodney" Glass said.

"No I'm not I just tried to help my friend" Rodney said.

"Well if you say so but I know Buddy has something for you for your bravery at the depot though" Glass said.

Rodney decided to see if Glass was pulling his wheel or not.

When he got to Buddy's Depot there was something Buddy had for Rodney.

A medal for how brave he was

"Thanks but I don't deserve it" Rodney said.

"Well Phoenix thinks you do and so dose everyone else in Dream Street" Teck explained.

"Go on Rodney we all think you deserve it after all it isn't everyday you become a hero" Buddy said.

"Ok I'll put it on" Rodney said he knew he would never win that conversation even if he tried.

When he met up with Phoenix later that day Phoenix had something on her neck and it wasn't her amulet.

Phoenix was wearing a medal like Rodney's.

"Glad to see you up and about" Phoenix said.

"Yeah its good to be on my own four wheels again Rodney agreed Phoenix smiled.

"So how dose it feel being called a hero?" Phoenix asked.

Rodney shrugged.

"Ok I guess" he replied.

"Well you did do a brave thing" Phoenix said.

She paused for a moment.

"You'll be back to your old self soon wont you?" Phoenix asked.

"Might be" Rodney said.

Phoenix laughed.

"You never change Rodney you never change."

The End


End file.
